A life ruiner
by Tsukinokaba
Summary: Not so long time ago, Naruto and Minato bought a GameCube. -Which was a really bad idea. Will Minato be able to 'unglue' Naruto from the TV screen? Or will the sound of blue shells from Mario Kart keep going? (If you haven't played Mario Kart Double Dash, it may be hard to understand what's going on.)


The same music was going on nonstop! Minato regrets that it was ever invented. He couldn't concentrate on his work as the Hokage. "Naruto! Do you mind lowering the sound of your goddamn TV? I'm trying to think!" He said, entering Naruto's room in the house. Naruto stared at the screen with big eyes, and doing all kind of crazy stuff with his GameCube controller in top speed. "Look! It's the last one, otosan! Rainbow Road! Just lemme finish this, ttebayo!" His son didn't even care to turn his head towards his father. "NOOO! A BLUE SHELL, CR-HAH! Sucker, you MISSED!" He said to the screen. "Fine. But this is the last one, got it? You should really go train or something, you haven't done that in a while." Minato lightly scratched the back of his head frustrated. "Hai, hai... ttebayo..." Minato sat close to him watching him play his game. It was pretty fun in the beginning when they bought it, but now it's a life destroyer. He didn't want his son to waste his life on Mario Kart. Especially the awkward ending of a play of all the trophies.

"YES! I DID IT DATTEBAYOOO!" Naruto yelled, and started to imitate the Pianta's dance. Minato couldn't help but cover his eyes. The sight is disappointing. Is Naruto really his son? He grabbed Naruto's arm carefully and lowered one down, as the annoying music kept going. "Please stop... You look really stupid..." He said, in more like a begging mode. Naruto confused looked at his father.

"Now, listen... Naruto... This is really unhealthy you know. And the music is annoying everyone else in the neighborhood. I heard that staring at a screen 24/7 is totally not good for your eyesight. Maybe you should take a bre-" Minato suddently stopped, and looked at the TV screen for a moment. His son restarted the game, already in the second turn of Luigi Circuit. "Were you even listening?! Seriously, this is unacceptable!" Minato was already angry, but tried to stay cool.

"There must be a way..." Minato thought ignoring the loud music.

"YES! A BOMB!" Naruto yelled, and his grimace turned into a wide smile. "Art is an explosion, ttebayo!" He said, pressing X button, and throwing his bomb backwards in game. "Where have I heard this line before..." Minato thought, still sitting bored by his son watching him playing. He leaned his head on his hand, waiting for this to end. Playing the same thing over and over... Minato couldn't imagine how boring this would be. For Naruto it seemed to be that playing Mario Kart was an important source for life. It was much better when he kept saying he wanted to become Hokage and surpass all the previous Hokages.

Finally, the Rainbow Road, third turn. Naruto finished, 1st place. Now it's definitely the chance... If he'll listen... "Naruto-chan, please listen..."

Naruto did the opposite. Already skipping the credits, and finished the dance of victory. "Fine." Minato said. He plugged in another controller into the GameCube, a yellow one specially designed for the Hokage. Finally, he got Naruto's attention. "What are you doing, otosan?" He asked confused. "I challenge you! If I win, I'll have the permission to take your GameCube and TV away for a while!" Minato said confidently, in a style added. Naruto freaked out. "N-N-NANIIIIIII? Wait... What If I win, ttebayo!" Naruto whined. Of course it was unfair that Naruto will not get a prize. Minato thought of one, but nothing came up. Or maybe...!

"I'll let you have my cape in a day!" Minato said. It was a bad idea... Who knows what he'll get in return after the lending... Probably pieces of the material.  
"Alright, bring it on!" Naruto responded in full enthusiasm.

* * *

It went worse than expected. Minato fell in all the bananas, shells, and fake item boxes, while getting laughed on by his own son. He played as Birdo and Peach, while Naruto with Diddy Kong and Wario. Minato threw his special item, pink egg at his opponent. He was about to pass through him, when from the egg a star appeared and his son took it. Minato sighed - but it was not over! Naruto after taking the star from Minato's egg, he mercilessly threw a bomb at him! "Ha! Thanks for the star, ttebayo!" Naruto pushed towards his dad's arm teasingly, while he was trying to move after the explosion. "At this rate..." he thought frustrated.

Minato once again had to keep Naruto's hands in peace. He lost! It wasn't even third place! "Hah! I won, . !" Naruto laughed.

Naruto continuing playing his Mario Kart, Minato tried to think of a way to stop him. He stood by the door, with a disappointed look. When suddently, a door slammed. It was heard in the whole house the scary footsteps. Yes, it was definitely the one who can stop Naruto! "What is with this loud music!?" The Red-Hot Habanero yelled. Naruto still staring at the screen, ignored his mother. Unlike Minato, who rushed to her instantly. "H-hey, Kushina-chan!" He said, trying to not make her angry. On the way, almost tripping on the floor. Kushina pushed her husband to the side, and entered Naruto's room. "Oh, Naruto! What's that?" She said curiously, and sat beside Naruto. "Hey, kaachan! This is Mario Kart, ttebayo." Her son replied, not even blinking away from the screen. He's almost glued to it with 'ultra' glue. Minato stood by the door, watching them both.

"Yes, Kushina will probably make him stop playing this crap, and-"

"LET ME TRY THIS, DATTEBANE!" The Red-Hot Habanero yelled, grabbing Minato's special yellow GameCube controller. "Chotto, chotto! Kaachan, let me show you how to play first, ttebayo!" Naruto finally un-glued himself from the TV screen. He actually paused the game! Minato felt like fainting on the wooden floor. "T-that's not what I've imagined..." He thought, and went to sit in the Kitchen, trying to find a way to stop this madness.

Every round of game lasted about 45 minutes... Or maybe an hour. Time passed by, and the two other family members became 'Internal Rivals' in Mario Kart. There absolutely must be something!

"Hah! One point away only, dattebane!" Kushina said, enough loudly for Minato to hear. "I'm still first place- Wait, kaachan! That's not how you do the pianta dance! You do it like this, dattebayo!" Naruto responded, and showed his mother his favorite victory moves. "Alright, I'm going to win next time!" Kushina said, and clenched her fist. "This can go on forever..." Minato thought, not having time for his Hokage work.

"Oh my, Kami! That stupid plant must have some illegal mushrooms in the vehicle! Kushina yelled angrily on the screen, as the Piranha Plant passes by her own spiky vehicle. "I know right! And those green pipes have horrible speed and acceleration!" Naruto agreed. They kept talking and discussing their race for the first place. Minato sat alone in the kitchen. "I'm getting hungry... I wish I could bring them to have some Ra-" Minato interrupted himself. "That's it!"

* * *

Minato rushed to the room, and opened the door. "MINATO! Don't disturb me now, this is the last round! Rainbow Road! IT SHALL DECIDE THE WINNER, IF I LOOSE NOW, IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT, DATTEBANE!" His wife yelled, pressing harder the buttons. Minato had to do this quickly, and not make Kushina lose if his plan fails, which less than 20% is a possibility of. He would have to start selecting the Godaime Hokage. This is the only chance. "Who want's to go to Ichiraku Ramen?! I'm paying!" Minato declared.

"RAMEN?!" Kushina and Naruto said in choir. They dropped the GameCube controllers. "I'm going, otosan's paying, dattebayo!" Naruto rushed outside the room. "CHOTTO MATTE, I'M GOING TOO DATTEBANE!" Kushina followed his son, while they both ended on 7th and 8th place, both exactly at the finish line. Minato face-palmed himself.

"Why didn't I think of this before...?"  
"Now let's take this trash away somewhere..."

* * *

**MINATO, HOW DARE YOU CALL A GAMECUBE... TRASH?! Nojkstillloveyou.  
So this short story is pretty much inspired by my old game-addict I had few years ago, but came back... Of course, you may not get what's going on if you never played Mario Kart Double Dash. I play it everyday with my dad.**

**I guess Ramen is the best thing to make Naruto listen. :D**

**Leave a review if you like, also for your information:  
English is my THIRD language. :3  
My grammar and spelling isn't perfect, I'm sorry. (:**


End file.
